As more satellites are deployed into space, the field of satellite communications also expands into unknown frontiers. Once thought of as a telecommunication tool to only provide radio frequency transmissions from space to earth or vice versa, satellite communications networks have now expanded into the areas of weather forecasting, cable television, mobile technologies, TV and radio broadcasting, global positioning systems, Internet, communications, and so forth. As this market continues to flourish and more users gain access, users' demand for quality service will also increase. In other words, users connecting their devices to satellite communications networks will desire and expect to retrieve and send data at faster speeds. In response to those demands, satellite communications network suppliers will need to provide a satellite communications service capable of transmitting and receiving data within periods of time that are equal to or less than current time periods associated with data transmissions of a land communications network service.